The Fire Dragon's New Flame
by Tigerstriker
Summary: After the GMG Natsu goes on a job by himself after getting his heart broken. During the job Natsu meets a child who has a little bit of an attitude problem and lives in an orphanage. How will this meeting change his life forever? Read to find out. Natsu might be a little OOC but not entirely. Pairing undecided


_**Chapter 1:The Meeting **_

Natsu Dragneel was currently walking down a path towards the town his job was located in. He was by himself because as of the moment he wanted nothing but to be alone. He had confessed his love to the person who he thought loved him too.

Lucy.

He was wrong.

She was nice about but it still didn't change the fact that she basically rejected him. He wasn't mad at her just a little depressed that she didn't love him back. Even Happy didn't go with him since Natsu had told him to let him be alone for awhile so he was hanging out with Wendy and Charle for the time being. He decided until the feelings went away he would go on missions by himself and after a few days he was beginning to feel better.

He looked at the piece of paper that represents the job he was going to go do. The mayor was paying him so get rid a large group of bandits had taken over the town and were demanding the citizens pay them taxes that they couldn't afford. Every time they refused to pay the bandits would destroy more and more property. Even Natsu knew that he shouldn't destroy property on this job because of the cost repairs must be already.

He sighed before saying to himself and bashing his head against a tree "I need to stop being depressed and get past it already. She doesn't love me so get it through your thick skull."

He stopped banging his head and began to walk towards the town again. He pulled out a water bottle and drank a little before he began to jog towards the town. No matter how sad or depressed he was a fight always brighten his mood. After 30 minutes jogging he was finally able to see the town.

At first glance it looked completely normal except for the fact the town looked like a ghost town. But since Natsu had very good eyes sight he was able to see small groups of people wearing black clothing and were carrying weapons. He slowed down till he completely stopped and hid in the forest.

He made his way towards the town till he was right next to an old looking building. A group of bandits that happen to be walking by stopped right in front of the building and grinned evilly. Natsu waited quietly behind a bush as he watched the bandits walk up to the doors and kick it open.

Natsu heard a few screams and then before he felt rage take over his body. He wanted to go bust through the wall but he decide he needed to be stealthy. He looked around to see if there were other bandits but saw only empty streets. He quickly ran up to building and hid right under a window so the people inside couldn't see him.

He peaked through the window to see something he didn't think he would see. Inside was single women, she was thin had brown hair and looked to be in her later 20s early 30s standing in front of about 15 little kids. They all looked like they had different parents to her but they all still tried to grab the women's clothes for comfort.

"Hey you guys didn't pay the new taxes the city introduced. So pay up before someone gets hurt." The leader looking bandit said to the women.

Before the women could do anything a young girl that was standing right next to her walked up to the bandit leader and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why don't you go back to what ever hole you came from and leave us alone."

The girl looked to only be about 6 or 7 but was acting like she was an adult. She had black hair that reached down all the way to her lower back. She had green eyes and had on a light blue dress that covered her shoulders and reached her ankles.

The girl didn't have fear in her voice and wasn't shaking like the other kids, she looked determine and stubborn. "Jin what are you doing? Get beck here right now." The women tried to get the child who's names apparently was Jin to go back to the group.

Natsu who was watching the whole ordeal decided it would be easier to take them out if he was in the building as well. He looked around and found a small rock and pick it up. He slowly open the window till the gap was big enough for him to squeeze through. He looked at the ground and saw a few stacks of wooden crates, just big enough for him to hide behind.

He threw the rock so fast that the normal human eye couldn't see it. It hit a stack of bottles on the other side of the room and smashed most of them. Everyone in the room moved their head to see what had happen and as they turned their head Natsu quickly slipped in the building and hid behind the crates.

"What the hell was that?" A random bandit asked.

"I don't know but go check out if one of the brats it playing pranks." The leader said as he turned back to the child named Jin. "So your name is Jin? Well let me tell you now brat my bandits are in charge now so we better get some respect. Or else someone might get hurt."

"Jin just get back here and we will pay them and they will leave." The women said trying to get the girl out of harms way. The girl completely ignored her as she continued to stand right in front the leader.

"Ok brat you are starting to piss me off. So go back to your caretaker and let the adults have a conversation." The leader said as he began to grab the sword that was at his side.

Jin for some reason became furious. "Caretaker?! I don't need anyone to take of me, I can take care of myself. So why don't you worthless idiots leave us alone."Jin screamed at the bandits.

The leader was now pissed off. Without saying a word he drew his sword and pointed it towards the kid. "Listen here you worthless brat. I'm going to count to 3 and if you don't apologize I will kill you." The leader said.

"JIN, hurry up and apologize." The women screamed at Jin tring to make sure she would be safe. She couldn't move because of all the kids wrapped around her legs and she was scared for the child and the fact that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"3..."

Jin stayed quiet and continued to glare.

"Jin hurry up."

"2..."

"JIN HURRY UP"

"1... Times up." The leader said as he raised the sword. He raised the sword till it straight up. He waited to see if the kid would be begging for her life but all he could hear was the women screaming. He watched the kid for a second before he brought the sword down with all his might.

"JJJJIIIIIIINNNNNN" The women screamed at the top of her lungs. Jin stood there with her eyes shut tight. To tell the truth she had been scared since he had pulled the sword and pointed at her. Her legs had began to shake but she didn't move because she want to prove that she didn't need anyone to take care of her.

All she felt though was a large wave of heat. She slowly opened her eyes before they shot open in shock. In front of her was a man she had never seen before and also he was holding the wrist of the leader that had the sword in it.

The man slowly turned his head to look down at the child. "Hey you know it's not very smart to stand still if someone is going to hurt you." The man said. He turned back to the leader and glared. "You know it's not very nice to hurt little kids."

The leader couldn't believe the strength the man had, he couldn't even move his arm at all. "Who the hell are you?" The leader said in an angry tone.

"Me? Well I guess I should tell you who is about to put you beat you to a pulp." The man said while smirking.

In the blink of an eye a flaming fist slammed into the leaders face.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander."

"WHAT?" The entire group of bandits screamed. They however weren't able to finish as Natsu went on the offense and attacked all of them. The group of kids watched in amazement as Natsu single handedly beat the entire group of bandits in a matter of seconds.

Once he was done with the bandits he kicked the weapons away from the unconscious bandits just in case they happen to wake up sooner then he thought. He turned back to the women and the kids before saying with a grin "It's alright your safe now"

The group of kids practical exploded with excitement as they ran up to Natsu. They had never seen anything like that before so they were really excited. Natsu laughed while rubbing the tops of some of their heads. He turned to the women before asking "I'm sorry I didn't get you name."

"I'm Jessica. Also thank so much for saving Jin." Jessica said with total happiness in her voice.

"Your welcome." was all Natsu said before Jessica suddenly turned to Jin and gain a very unhappy look.

"Jin" Jessica said in a very angry voice. "Why did you have to anger them? All we had to do was pay them and they would have left. Your a very lucky girl that Natsu-san was able to save you before you got hurt."

Jin glared at the Jessica before saying " I don't care, I can take care of myself."

"Jin!" Jessica yelled in frustration. How could she completely disrespect the man who just saved her life. However before she could continue to yell she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Natsu giving an unhappy look.

"Hey let's not get into a fight right now." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry she being so rude. She always wants to be on her and not be dependent on anyone for some reason."

"Don't worry about, I was really rude when I was younger too." Natsu said " Hey I have to ask but why are there so many kids here? Where are their parents?"

Suddenly the atmosphere became sad and depressed.

"Did you read the sign in front of the building?" Jessica asked.

"No I came in through the window to make sure I wasn't seen." Natsu answers

"Well it says 'Jessica's orphanage' Jessica said sadly

"Jessica's orphan... Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean too .." Natsu tried to apologized but was cut off by Jessica

"Don't worry you couldn't have know unless you saw the sign." Natsu sighed in relief before he looked around at the kids thinking to himself "So you all don't have parents? That's really sad."

Jin suddenly scoffed and "I don't need anyone to take care of me but they won't let me leave."

"You do need someone to take care of you Jin and if we let you leave you'll end up on the streets that's why you can't leave hear till someone adopts you." Jessica said

"I don't need anyone to adopt me or take care of me, I can take care of myself!" Jin yelled.

"Jin what am I going to do with you?" Jessica said while rubbing her forehead.

"Hey hey let's calm down" Natsu said trying stop the argument between the two. Natsu stopped however when he heard something.

He suddenly turned back towards the knocked out bandits and walked towards the leader. The leader suddenly jumped up with a dagger in his hand ready to stab Natsu but was surprised when Natsu caught his hand.

"You probably didn't know. Since I'm a dragon slayer I have extremely sharp hearing so when you started whispering to yourself about how you were going to stab me when I get close, I heard you." Natsu said while grinning evilly.

He suddenly tighten his grip on the wrist till the pain the leader felt forced him to drop the knife. One it hit the floor Natsu kicked it to the other side of the room. Then Natsu slammed the leaders head into the ground but not hard enough to knock him out.

"Alright since I have beaten you, you will call all of your bandits to the center of town then I will beat all of them up and have the Magic Council arrest you all."

"Why would I do that?" The leader said even though he was barley conscious.

"If you don't thats fine. I will just knock you out again, go capture the rest of your, tie you all up for the Magic Council to come get. I figured you might want all of your group to try and fight me at once so you have a better chance."

Suddenly the idea Natsu gave him made the leader inwardly chuckle. "Alright that's fine with me."

Suddenly Natsu pulled him up and pushed out the door while grabbing the rest of the knocked out bandits. "Stay here till I deal with the rest of them. Once I'm done I will come and talked to you all."

AfIrEdRaGoNsNeWfLaMeAfIrEdRaGoNsNeWfLaMeAfIrEdRaGoNsNeWfLaMe

Natsu stood in the middle of large flat area in the center of the city. All around him was about 100 bandits, all with different weapons ready to attack. The leader stood in the front of the some of the bandits with bandages wrapped around most of his body. He however was ready to fight educate if they were successful in killing the Salamander his publicity would sky rocket.

Natsu himself looked bored. He looked around and couldn't even sense any magic coming from any of them. They had no Mages what so ever and that really bummed him out.

"Go already. I'm all fired up." Natsu said.

"Ready?" The leader asked around and heard lots of shouts of agreements. "GO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. All 100 bandits ran as fast as they could towards Natsu ready to attack him.

Natsu stood there not doing anything with his eyes shut and him breathing slowly. He did nothing until the bandits were within striking distance. Natsu's eyes shot open and a pulse of sheer magical energy sent all of the bandits flying.

Before they could even react Natsu sucked in air and then

**"Fire Dragons Roar"**

An extremely large torrent of flames escaped his mouth as he span in a half circle and took out 50 bandits in one go. The bandits that didn't get caught in the attack froze as they watched half of their group get defeated in a matter of seconds. They were all scared and frightened from how powerful Natsu was.

The leader who was lucky and didn't get caught in the attack got up and yelled " What are you dumbasses doing? Get up and attack!"

The leader charged at Natsu but right as he got to him Natsu turned and punched him in the stomach effectively knocking him out. The bandits stayed still in shock as the watched their leader fall to the ground unconscious.

"That was cool!" was suddenly heard from the other side of area. Everyone turned their heads to see one black haired little girl.

Natsu narrowed his eyes before they shot open "Jin? What the fuck are you doing here? go back to the orphanage"

Suddenly the bandits thought of the same idea. Suddenly one of the bandits shouted "Get the girl and use her as blackmail."

Jin gained a scared face as the bandits suddenly charged at her. She took a single step back but then she felt herself get picked. She freaked out and began thrashing as hard as she could screaming and yelling as loud as she could.

"Hey hey hey calm down its me." Natsu said as he tried to get a better grip on the girl. Jin stopped immediately and looked up towards the man now holding her then she began to pout.

"Put me down I can take care of myself." Jin said.

"What? If I put you down the bad guys will get you." Natsu said while jumping up in the air to avoid the bandits that tried to tackle him and Jin.

"I don't care put me down." Jin said.

Natsu decide it was better to ignore her request till he dealt the rest of the bandits and it shouldn't be too hard. Jin waited for Natsu to put her down but she never felt him stop to put her down. She open her eyes to see Natsu fight the bandits in hand to hand combat and easily beating them.

She watched in awe as Natsu beat everyone of the bandits like its was nothing until there was no one left. He finally stopped and put down Jin before he kneeled down to her hight. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt at all? "Natsu asked in a calm soothing voice.

Jin looked at him in the eyes with shock. She expected him to mad at her for endangering herself and him but here he was only worrying about her safety. She could only nod from the shock and Natsu rubbed the top of her head before he stood back up. "Alright let me tie up these idiots and then I can take you back to the orphanage."

Jin nodded again and stayed silent. It only took about 20 minutes to tie up the bandits and then another 30 before the Rune Knights showed up and took them into custody.

Natsu looked around the area before laughing. "Wow if Lucy could see this she would have a heart attack." He didn't cause any damage what so ever except for a few patches of burn grass but that would grow back in a few weeks. He suddenly felt depressed from the thought of Lucy but quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Natsu turned back towards Jin who was sitting silently on a box outside of a random house. He walked up to her and said "Alright I think we should head back the orphanage. Jessica must be worried sick."

Jin looked up at him before saying "Who said she would be worried about me? What if I told her I was coming to watch your?"

"Did you?" Natsu said while smirking. Jin turned her head down before mumbling "No"

Natsu laughed before he turned towards the direction the orphanage was in. "Alright let's go." Jin followed willingly but seemed sad. Natsu caught on to this but kept it to himself and continued to walk with Jin right next to him.

Natsu noticed that the people who lived in the city began to finally come out of their homes and look around. Many came up to and thanked Natsu for saving their town and Natsu would just say it was nothing.

It only took a few minutest or both of them to reach the orphanage but once they got there and open the doors Jin was basically tackled by Jessica who was almost in tears

"Thank god your safe. Where did you go?" Jessica asked a bit shaky and a bit angry.

"I went where ever I want. No ones in charge of me." Jin said irritated.

"Jin! You do not talk to me like that. You need to respect those who are taking care of you." Jessica said angrily.

Jin began to get angry as well so she yell "I don't need anyone to take care of me I would be better off taking care of myself!"

This time Natsu stepped in before they got into a heated argument. "Hey hey hey calm down. I know it wasn't ok for her to run off on her own but she came back alright. So you guys don't have to fight right now. Also Jessica can I talk to you in private."

Jin scoffed and walked away while Jessica sighed and walked towards a back room to talk in private with Natsu. She used her hand to signal him to follow her and he did.

Once they were in the room Jessica closed the door and turned around "What is you need Natsu-san?" Jessica asked sweetly.

Natsu smiled before answering "I wanted to ask if you run this whole orphanage by yourself. If you do work by yourself I wouldn't mind coming around every few days to help with anything you need."

Jessica gave him a weird look before asking "I do work this orphanage by myself but why would want to help me?"

"Well when I was younger " Natsu quickly debated whether he should tell her about his pass and decided" I was abandon by my adopted father for some reason. I never new my real parents so I only consider my adopted father my real father. My father taught me magic so I was able to take care of myself but I wanted to have a family again. By that time I was found by Master Makarov who is the Master of Fairy Tail and invited me to join. The whole guild is like one giant family o I never felt lonely again. Seeing all of these kids without parents breaks my heart so I want to be able to help them anyway I can."

Jessica was moved a little by Natsu's small speech and then she smiled. "Well I have been running the orphanage for about 2 years by myself but some extra help wouldn't hurt."

Natsu grinned and said "Awesome I need to find the mayor and get payed for this job then I will return to fairy tail then head right back here in about 3 days."

Jessica smiled "You know this kids are always full of energy and they can tire you out pretty quick."

"I'm full of energy as well, let's see who has the most energy when I get back." Natsu said happily. "Alright I need to get going, see you later."

"Alright bye" Jessica said while waving.

Natsu left the room but right as he was about get to the front door he was stopped by the kids.

"Hey will you comeback Natsu-san?" Questioned a child Natsu didn't know the name of yet.

Natsu grinned and rubbed the top of some of their head " You bet I will come back. I just need to go home for a few days so in 3 days I will be back."

All the kids yelled in happiness and began to run around in all directions. Natsu laughed before he left the building. He found the mayor and got the reward money within a half hour and was currently standing in front of a train.

"Damn I hate this things, but it would take a week to walk back to Magnolia." Natsu said while groaning. He walked onto the train and found a seat he could lay down and pass out when it starts to move.

"I hope I will be able o help the kids there." Natsu said to himself " maybe I will be able to change their lives for the better."

The train began to move and Natsu passed out while imagining what it would be like adopting a child and taking care of him or her like his own.

AfIrEdRaGoNsNeWfLaMeAfIrEdRaGoNsNeWfLaMeAfIrEdRaGoNsNeWfLaMe

**Hello Tigerstriker here. I got this idea from the fanfiction "A Dragon's Child" by shadizsato and I like the idea of Natsu meeting orphans and deciding he wanted to give one a new life. If you wonder why Jin's attitude is so bad it will be explained in later chapters. This will not be a NaLu story.**

**I have a few other ideas for new fanfictions for fairy tail but I am going to wait and update my other stories so they have a few more chapters before I start making more. **

**With that,**

**Tigerstriker out**


End file.
